More than Imagined
by penmom
Summary: Stand-alone fic. T'Pol's POV after the scene fades in Harbinger.


More Than Imagined  
  
By Penmom  
  
Author's Notes - (1) Obviously these characters and everything else that goes along with them -aren't mine. (2) I just couldn't leave Harbinger alone, this piece is a stand alone meant to fill in a gap for me and maybe you too  
  
I leaned into him and kissed him. Just as I had kissed Sim months ago. Under my palm, his cheek was warm, almost hot. For a spare moment, I think that I shocked him. His lips were still under my own as I exerted sufficient pressure as to leave no doubt as to my intention. He did not pull away but neither did he make any move to embrace me.  
  
For all of his dalliances with women of several races, he seemed less proficient than I would have imagined. Daft man!  
  
But I was determined once my course was chosen. I pulled back and drew the robe from my body. This less than subtle act seemed to shock him even more and for a long moment he knelt there - silent, gazing at my form. I schooled myself to bear his scrutiny.  
  
It seemed as if it had been an eternity since we had been speaking instead of seconds. What if I was incorrect and he is to reject me?  
  
I was spared more than moment of doubt as his callused hands grasped my shoulders. He pulled me to him, turning his head at such an angle to better claim my mouth with his own kiss.  
  
His kiss was as different from mine as everything else. His mouth was hot and constantly in motion. One of his hands came up to clasp the back of my head and he moved me at his whim. Soon and without conscious thought, I was following his lead, joining in as if it were another training exercise.  
  
As he sucked at my bottom lip, my body became more and more restless. As my own hands ran over his back, his hands played at my breasts and I could do no other than arch myself further into his heated grasp.  
  
The reality of him was so much more than I could have imagined --- than I did imagine. His presence reassured me than I had chosen the logical path in this. To allow another to possess him --- it was untenable. He was so much more than he often allowed himself to be.  
  
His voice was rough when he spoke, "Darlin', I just can't wait."  
  
I did not allow him to finish as my hands at his trousers interrupted him.  
  
Soon, soon, he had cupped my bottom and guided himself to me. With my arms braced around his neck, I rose to aid him. Our eyes met as we worked together until at last I had taken him.  
  
If he noticed my resistance, he was too much of a gentleman to comment.  
  
At first it was awkward for me. I wanted to stop and focus on each finite detail but this activity was not well suited for introspection. I found that while my mind was elsewhere, he began moving us. Not leaving me but modifying our position until he was sitting on the floor, my legs were clasped around his waist.  
  
I must say this position was to my liking and when he began to lift me with his hands around my waist I was quickly able to complement his technique. Once I grasped the fundamental activity, I was able to focus more on him and my knowledge of him. Through our Neuropressure sessions, I had come to understand his body and the places where touch truly reached him.  
  
And while I have little knowledge of these matters, I would venture to postulate that he also applied his knowledge of my body in his own ministrations for I cannot conceive of such sublime pleasure and intimacy stemming from a casual pairing.  
  
He pulled his lips away from mine prior to bring his hand to touch me in my most sensitive place. He looked at me as he touched me in this sacred, private place. He touched me in some other less tangible place too, especially when he leaned forward to brush his lips across my forehead.  
  
I had thought that I was reasonably prepared for what could potentially occur at the culmination of intercourse. However, when the moment came, it was beyond description. To be this close to him, each surrendering to the other, I find that even now the experience is difficult to quantify.  
  
Afterwards we stayed clasped together skin to skin for a very long time. The quiet enclosing us felt different than before - more comfortable. His touch soothed me. I can only assume that mine did the same for him, as he seemed in no hurry to move.  
  
When he did move, he lifted me and carried me to my bed. I opened my eyes. For a moment I thought he would lie beside me. He hesitated and then kissed the very point of one ear and whispered "Get some sleep."  
  
I fear I shall never sleep quite the same again.  
  
The End 


End file.
